stargatefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Ép
} | film | Film | movie | Movie | Stargate = ''Stargate, la Porte des étoiles'' | enfants des dieux | Enfants des dieux | Enfants des Dieux | enfants des Dieux | Children of the Gods | children of the Gods | children of the gods | SG1-1x01 | SG1-101 = [[Épisode:Enfants des dieux|« Enfants des dieux »]] | l'ennemi intérieur | L'ennemi intérieur | L'Ennemi intérieur | the enemy within | The Enemy Within | SG1-1x02 | SG1-102 = [[Épisode:L’Ennemi intérieur|« L’Ennemi intérieur »]] | émancipation | emancipation | Émancipation | Emancipation | SG1-1x03 | SG1-103 = [[Épisode:Émancipation|« Émancipation »]] | La théorie de Broca | la théorie de Broca | la théorie de broca | La théorie de broca | La Théorie de Broca | la Théorie de Broca | la Théorie de broca | La Théorie de broca | the broca divide | The Broca Divide | SG1-1x04 | SG1-104 = [[Épisode:La Théorie de Broca|« La Théorie de Broca »]] | le premier commandement | Le Premier Commandement | The First Commandment | the first commandment | SG1-1x05 | SG1-105 = [[Épisode:Le Premier Commandement|« Le Premier Commandement »]] | double | Double | cold lazarus | Cold Lazarus | SG1-1x06 | SG1-106 = [[Épisode:Double|« Double »]] | les nox | Les Nox | the nox | The Nox | SG1-1x07 | SG1-107 = [[Épisode:Les Nox|« Les Nox »]] | les désignés | Les Désignés | brief candle | Brief Candle | SG1-1x08 | SG1-108 = [[Épisode:Les Désignés|« Les Désignés »]] | le marteau de thor | Le Marteau de Thor | thor's hammer | Thor's Hammer | SG1-1x09 | SG1-109 = [[Épisode:Le Marteau de Thor|« Le Marteau de Thor »]] | le supplice de Tantale | Le Supplice de Tantale | The Torment of Tantalus | the torment of tantalus | SG1-1x10 | SG1-110 = [[Épisode:Le Supplice de Tantale|« Le Supplice de Tantale »]] | retour sur chulak | Retour sur Chulak | bloodlines | Bloodlines | SG1-1x11 | SG1-111 = [[Épisode:Retour sur Chulak|« Retour sur Chulak »]] | le feu et l'eau | Le Feu et l'Eau | fire and water | Fire and Water | SG1-1x12 | SG1-112 = [[Épisode:Le Feu et l'Eau|« Le Feu et l'Eau »]] | hathor | Hathor | SG1-1x13 | SG1-113 = [[Épisode:Hathor|« Hathor »]] | Cassandra | cassandra | singularity | Singularity | SG1-1x14 | SG1-114 = [[Épisode:Cassandra|« Cassandra »]] | le procès | Le Procès | cor-ai | Cor-Ai | SG1-1x15 | SG1-115 = [[Épisode:Le Procès|« Le Procès »]] | les réfugiés | Les Réfugiés | enigma | Enigma | SG1-1x16 | SG1-116 = [[Épisode:Les Réfugiés|« Réfugiés »]] | portés disparus | Portés disparus | solitudes | Solitudes | SG1-1x17 | SG1-117 = [[Épisode:Portés disparus|« Portés disparus »]] | les doubles robotiques | Les Doubles robotiques | tin man | Tin Man | SG1-1x18 | SG1-118 = [[Épisode:Les Doubles robotiques|« Les Doubles robotiques »]] | une dimension trop réelle | Une dimension trop réelle | there but for the grace of god | There But For the Grace of God | SG1-1x19 | SG1-119 = [[Épisode:Une dimension trop réelle|« Une dimension trop réelle »]] | décision politique | Décision politique | politics | Politics | SG1-1x20 | SG1-120 = [[Épisode:Décision politique|« Décision politique »]] | dans le nid du serpent | Dans le nid du serpent | within the serpent's grasp | Within the Serpent's Grasp | SG1-1x21 | SG1-121 = [[Épisode:Dans le nid du serpent|« Dans le nid du serpent »]] | la morsure du serpent | La Morsure du serpent | le repaire du serpent | Le Repaire du Serpent | Le Repaire du serpent | the serpent's lair | The Serpent's Lair | SG1-2x01 | SG1-201 = [[Épisode:La Morsure du serpent|« La Morsure du serpent »]] | la tête à l'envers | La Tête à l'envers | en service | En service | in the line of duty | In the Line of Duty | SG1-2x02 | SG1-202 = [[Épisode:La Tête à l'envers|« La Tête à l'envers »]] | perpétuité | Perpétuité | la tueuse de monde | La Tueuse de monde | prisoners | Prisoners | SG1-2x03 | SG1-203 = [[Épisode:Perpétuité|« Perpétuité »]] | le maître du jeu | Le Maître du jeu | le gardien du jeu | Le Gardien du jeu | the gamekeeper | The Gamekeeper | SG1-2x04 | SG1-204 = [[Épisode:Le Maître du jeu|« Le Maître du jeu »]] | la princesse shyla | La Princesse Shyla | need | Need | SG1-2x05 | SG1-205 = [[Épisode:La Princesse Shyla|« La Princesse Shyla »]] | l'oeil de pierre | L'OEil de pierre | L'Oeil de pierre | L'Œil de pierre | l'œil de pierre | thor's chariot | Thor's Chariot | SG1-2x06 | SG1-206 = [[Épisode:L'Œil de pierre|« L'Oeil de pierre »]] | un message dans une bouteille | Un message dans une bouteille | message in a bottle | Message in a Bottle | SG1-2x07 | SG1-207 = [[Épisode:Un message dans une bouteille|« Un message dans une bouteille »]] | conseil de famille | Conseil de famille | family | Family | SG1-2x08 | SG1-208 = [[Épisode:Conseil de famille|« Conseil de famille »]] | Secrets | secrets | SG1-2x09 | SG1-209 = [[Épisode:Secrets|« Secrets »]] | le fléau | Le Fléau | bane | Bane | SG1-1x10 | SG1-110 = [[Épisode:Le Fléau|« Le Fléau »]] | la tok'ra, 1re partie | La Tok'ra, 1re partie | the tok'ra, part 1 | The Tok'ra, Part 1 | the tok'ra, part I | The Tok'ra, Part I | SG1-2x11 | SG1-211 = [[Épisode:La Tok'ra, 1re partie|« La Tok'ra », 1 partie]] | la tok'ra, 2e partie | La Tok'ra, 2e partie | the tok'ra, part 2 | The Tok'ra, Part 2 | the tok'ra, part II | The Tok'ra, Part II | SG1-2x12 | SG1-212 = [[Épisode:La Tok'ra, 2e partie|« La Tok'ra », 2 partie]] | les esprits | Les Esprits | spirits | Spirits | SG1-2x13 | SG1-213 = [[Épisode:Les Esprits|« Les Esprits »]] | la clé de voute | la clé de voûte | La Clé de voute | La Clé de voûte | touchstone | Touchstone | SG1-2x14 | SG1-214 = [[Épisode:La Clé de voûte|« La Clé de voûte »]] | la cinquième race | La Cinquième Race | the fifth race | The Fifth Race | SG1-2x15 | SG1-215 = [[Épisode:La Cinquième Race|« La Cinquième Race »]] | une question de temps | Une question de temps | a matter of time | A Matter of Time | SG1-2x16 | SG1-216 = [[Épisode:Une question de temps|« Une question de temps »]] | transfert | Transfert | holyday | Holyday | SG1-2x17 | SG1-217 = [[Épisode:Transfert|« Transfert »]] | la colère des dieux | La Colère des dieux | serpent's song | Serpent's Song | SG1-2x18 | SG1-218 = [[Épisode:La Colère des dieux|« La Colère des dieux »]] | le faux-pas | Le Faux-pas | le faux pas | Le Faux Pas | one false step | One False Step | SG1-2x19 | SG1-219 = [[Épisode:Le Faux Pas|« Le Faux Pas »]] | l'ennemi invisible | L'Ennemi invisible | show and tell | Show and Tell | SG1-2x20 | SG1-220 = [[Épisode:L'Ennemi invisible|« L'Ennemi invisible »]] | 1969 | SG1-2x21 | SG1-221 = [[Épisode:1969|« 1969 »]] | après un long sommeil | Après un long sommeil | out of mind | Out of Mind | SG1-2x22 | SG1-222 = [[Épisode:Après un long sommeil|« Après un long sommeil »]] | dans l'antre des Goa'uld | Dans l'antre des Goa'uld | into the fire | Into the Fire | SG1-3x01 | SG1-301 = [[Épisode: Dans l'antre des Goa'uld|« Dans l'antre des Goa'uld »]] | seth | Seth | SG1-3x02 | SG1-302 = [[Épisode:Seth|« Seth »]] | diplomatie | Diplomatie | fair game | Fair Game | SG1-3x03 | SG1-303 = [[Épisode:Diplomatie|« Diplomatie »]] | héritage | Héritage | heritage | Heritage | Legacy | legacy | SG1-3x04 | SG1-304 = [[Épisode:Héritage|« Héritage »]] | méthodes d'apprentissage | Méthodes d'apprentissage | learning curve | Learning Curve | SG1-3x05 | SG1-305 = [[Épisode:Méthodes d'apprentissage|« Méthodes d'apprentissage »]] | de l'autre coté du miroir | de l'autre côté du miroir | De l'autre coté du miroir | De l'autre côté du miroir | point of view | Point of View | SG1-3x06 | SG1-306 = [[Épisode:De l'autre côté du miroir|« De l'autre côté du miroir »]] | le chasseur de prime | Le Chasseur de prime | deadman switch | Deadman Switch | SG1-3x07 | SG1-307 = [[Épisode:Le Chasseur de prime|« Le Chasseur de prime »]] | les démons | Les Démons | demons | Demons | SG1-3x08 | SG1-308 = [[Épisode:Les Démons|« Les Démons »]] | règles de combat | Règles de combat | rules of engagement | Rules of Engagement | SG1-3x09 | SG1-309 = [[Épisode:Règles de combat|« Règles de combat »]] | le jour sans fin | Le Jour sans fin | forever in a day | Forever in a Day | SG1-3x10 | SG1-310 = [[Épisode:Le Jour sans fin|« Le Jour sans fin »]] | le passé oublié | Le Passé oublié | past and present | Past and Present | SG1-3x11 | SG1-311 = [[Épisode:Le Passé oublié|« Le Passé oublié »]] | les flammes de l'enfer, 1re partie | Les Flammes de l'enfer, 1re partie | jolinar's memories | Jolinar's Memories | SG1-3x12 | SG1-312 = [[Épisode:Les Flammes de l'enfer, 1re partie|« Les Flammes de l'enfer », 1 partie]] | les flammes de l'enfer, 2e partie | Les Flammes de l'enfer, 2e partie | the devil you know | The Devil you Know | SG1-3x13 | SG1-313 = [[Épisode:Les Flammes de l'enfer, 2e partie|« Les Flammes de l'enfer », 2 partie]] | invasion | Invasion | foothold | Foothold | SG1-3x14 | SG1-314 = [[Épisode:Invasion|« Invasion »]] | simulation | Simulation | pretense | Pretense | SG1-3x15 | SG1-315 = [[Épisode:Simulation|« Simulation »]] | un étrange compagnon | Un étrange compagnon | urgo | Urgo | SG1-316 | SG1-3x16 = [[Épisode:Un étrange compagnon|« Un étrange compagnon »]] | la pluie de feu | La Pluie de feu | a hundred days | A Hundred Days | SG1-3x17 | SG1-317 = [[Épisode:La Pluie de feu|« La Pluie de feu »]] | trahisons | Trahisons | shades of grey | Shades of Grey | SG1-3x18 | SG1-318 = [[Épisode:Trahisons|« Trahisons »]] | un nouveau monde | Un nouveau monde | new ground | New Ground | SG1-3x19 | SG1-319 = [[Épisode:Un nouveau monde|« Un nouveau monde »]] | instinct maternel | Instinct maternel | maternal instinct | Maternal Instinct | SG1-3x20 | SG1-320 = [[Épisode:Instinct maternel|« Instinct maternel »]] | le crâne de cristal | le crane de cristal | Le Crâne de cristal | Le Crane de cristal | crystal skull | Crystal Skull | SG1-3x21 | SG1-321 = [[Épisode:Le Crâne de cristal|« Le Crâne de cristal »]] | némésis | Némésis | nemesis | Nemesis | SG1-3x22 | SG1-322 = [[Épisode:Némésis|« Némésis »]] | victoires illusoires | Victoires illusoires | small victories | Small Victories | SG1-4x01 | SG1-401 = [[Épisode:Victoires illusoires|« Victoires illusoires »]] | l'autre côté | l'autre coté | L'Autre côté | L'Autre coté | the other side | The Other Side | SG1-4x02 | SG1-402 = [[Épisode:L'Autre côté|« L'Autre côté »]] | expérimentation hasardeuse | Expérimentation hasardeuse | upgrades | Upgrades | SG1-4x03 | SG1-403 = [[Épisode:Expérimentation hasardeuse|« Expérimentation hasardeuse »]] | destins croisés | Destins croisés | crossroads | Crossroads | SG1-4x04 | SG1-404 = [[Épisode:Destins croisés|« Destins croisés »]] | diviser pour conquérir | Diviser pour conquérir | divide and conquer | Divide and Conquer | SG1-4x05 | SG1-405 = [[Épisode:Diviser pour conquérir|« Diviser pour conquérir »]] | l'histoire sans fin | L'Histoire sans fin | window of opportunity | Window of Opportunity | SG1-4x06 | SG1-406 = [[Épisode:L'Histoire sans fin|« L'Histoire sans fin »]] | eaux troubles | Eaux troubles | watergate | Watergate | SG1-4x07 | SG1-407 = [[Épisode:Eaux troubles|« Eaux troubles »]] | primitifs | Primitifs | the first ones | The First Ones | SG1-4x08 | SG1-408 = [[Épisode:Primitifs|« Primitifs »]] | terre brûlée | Terre brûlée | terre brulée | Terre brûlée | scorched earth | Scorched Earth | SG1-4x09 | SG1-409 = [[Épisode:Terre brûlée|« Terre brûlée »]] | sous la glace | Sous la glace | les gens du dessous | Les Gens du dessous | beneath the surface | Beneath the Surface | SG1-4x10 | SG1-410 = [[Épisode:Sous la glace|« Sous la glace »]] | point de non-retour | Point de non-retour | Point de non retour | point de non retour | point of no return | Point of No Return | SG1-4x11 | SG1-411 = [[Épisode:Point de non-retour|« Point de non-retour »]] | perdus dans l'espace | Perdus dans l'espace | tangent | Tangent | SG1-4x12 | SG1-412 = [[Épisode:Perdus dans l'espace|« Perdus dans l'espace »]] | la malédiction | La Malédiction | the curse | The Curse | SG1-4x13 | SG1-413 = [[Épisode:La Malédiction|« La Malédiction »]] | le venin du serpent | Le Venin du serpent | the serpent's venom | The Serpent's Venom | SG1-4x14 | SG1-414 = [[Épisode:Le Venin du serpent|« Le Venin du serpent »]] | réaction en chaine | réaction en chaîne | Réaction en chaine | Réaction en chaîne | chain reaction | Chain Reaction | SG1-4x15 | SG1-415 = [[Épisode:Réaction en chaîne|« Réaction en chaîne »]] | 2010 | SG1-4x16 | SG1-416 = [[Épisode:2010|« 2010 »]] | pouvoir absolu | Pouvoir absolu | absolute power | Absolute Power | SG1-4x17 | SG1-417 = [[Épisode:Pouvoir absolu|« Pouvoir absolu »]] | la lumière | La Lumière | the light | The Light | SG1-4x18 | SG1-418 = [[Épisode:La Lumière|« La Lumière »]] | prodige | Prodige | prodigy | Prodigy | SG1-4x19 | SG1-419 = [[Épisode:Prodige|« Prodige »]] | entité | Entité | entity | Entity | SG1-4x20 | SG1-420 = [[Épisode:Entité|« Entité »]] | répliques | Répliques | double jeopardy | Double Jeopardy | SG1-4x21 | SG1-421 = [[Épisode:Répliques|« Répliques »]] | exodus | Exodus | SG1-4x22 | SG1-422 = [[Épisode:Exode|« Exode »]] | Ennemis jurés | ennemis jurés | enemies | Enemies | SG1-5x01 | SG1-501 = [[Épisode:Ennemis jurés|« Ennemis jurés »]] | threshold | Threshold | SG1-5x02 | SG1-502 = [[Épisode:Le Seuil|« Le Seuil »]] | ascension | Ascension | SG1-5x03 | SG1-503 = [[Épisode:Ascension|« Ascension »]] | le cinquième homme | Le Cinquième homme | the fifth man | The Fifth Man | SG1-5x04 | SG1-504 = [[Épisode:Le Cinquième Homme|« Le Cinquième homme »]] | mission soleil rouge | Mission Soleil rouge | red sky | Red Sky | SG1-5x05 | SG1-505 = [[Épisode:Mission Soleil rouge|« Mission Soleil rouge »]] | rite initiatique | Rite initiatique | rite of passage | Rite of Passage | SG1-5x06 | SG1-506 = [[Épisode:Rite initiatique|« Rite initiatique »]] | maitres et serviteurs | maîtres et serviteurs | Maitres et Serviteurs | Maîtres et Serviteurs | beast of burden | Beast of Burden | SG1-5x07 | SG1-507 = [[Épisode:Maîtres et Serviteurs|« Maîtres et Serviteurs »]] | la tombe | La Tombe | the tomb | The Tomb | SG1-5x08 | SG1-508 = [[Épisode:La Tombe|« La Tombe »]] | traquenard | Traquenard | between two fires | Between Two Fires | SG1-5x09 | SG1-509 = [[Épisode:Traquenard|« Traquenard »]] | les faux amis | Les Faux Amis | 2001 | SG1-5x10 | SG1-510 = [[Épisode:Les Faux Amis|« Les Faux Amis »]] | ultime recours | Ultime Recours | desperate measures | Desperate Measures | SG1-5x11 | SG1-511 = [[Épisode:Ultime Recours|« Ultime Recours »]] | wormhole x-treme | Wormhole X-Treme | wormhole x-treme! | Wormhole X-Treme! | SG1-5x12 | SG1-512 = [[Épisode:Wormhole X-Treme|« Wormhole X-Treme »]] | l'épreuve du feu | L'Épreuve du feu | proving ground | Proving Ground | SG1-5x13 | SG1-513 = [[Épisode:L'Épreuve du feu|« L'Épreuve du feu »]] | 48 heures | 48 Heures | 48 hours | 48 Hours | SG1-5x14 | SG1-514 = [[Épisode:48 heures|« 48 heures »]] | sans issue, 1re partie | Sans issue, 1re partie | Summit | summit | SG1-5x15 | SG1-515 = [[Épisode:Sans issue, 1re partie|« Sans issue », 1 partie]] | sans issue, 2e partie | Sans issue, 2e partie | last stand | Last Stand | SG1-5x16 | SG1-516 = [[Épisode:Sans issue, 2e partie|« Sans issue », 2 partie]] | impact | Impact | failsafe | Failsafe | SG1-5x17 | SG1-517 = [[Épisode:Impact|« Impact »]] | le guerrier | Le Guerrier | the warrior | The Warrior | SG1-5x18 | SG1-518 = [[Épisode:Le Guerrier|« Le Guerrier »]] | menace | Menace | SG1-5x19 | SG1-519 = [[Épisode:Menace|« Menace »]] | sentinelle | Sentinelle | the sentinel | The Sentinel | SG1-5x20 | SG1-520 = [[Épisode:Sentinelle|« Sentinelle »]] | zénith | Zénith | meridian | Meridian | SG1-5x21 | SG1-521 = [[Épisode:Zénith|« Zénith »]] | révélations | Révélations | revelations | Revelations | SG1-5x22 | SG1-522 = [[Épisode:Révélations|« Révélations »]] | rédemption, 1re partie | Rédemption, 1re partie | redemption, part 1 | redemption, part I | Redemption, Part 1 | Redemption, Part I | SG1-6x01 | SG1-601 = [[Épisode:Rédemption, 1re partie|« Rédemption », 1 partie]] | rédemption, 2e partie | Rédemption, 2e partie | redemption, part 2 | redemption, part II | Redemption, Part 2 | Redemption, Part II | SG1-6x02 | SG1-602 = [[Épisode:Rédemption, 2e partie|« Rédemption », 2 partie]] | réunion | Réunion | descent | Descent | SG1-6x03 | SG1-603 = [[Épisode:Réunion|« Réunion »]] | prisonnière des glaces | Prisonnière des glaces | frozen | Frozen | SG1-6x04 | SG1-604 = [[Épisode:Prisonnière des glaces|« Prisonnière des glaces »]] | l'expérience secrète | L'Expérience secrète | nightwalkers | Nightwalkers | SG1-6x05 | SG1-605 = [[Épisode:L'Expérience secrète|« L'Expérience secrète »]] | abysses | Abysses | abyss | Abyss | SG1-6x06 | SG1-606 = [[Épisode:Abysses|« Abysses »]] | résistance | Résistance | shadow play | Shadow Play | SG1-6x07 | SG1-607 = [[Épisode:Résistance|« Résistance »]] | acte de bravoure | Acte de bravoure | the other guys | The Other Guys | SG1-6x08 | SG1-608 = [[Épisode:Acte de bravoure|« Acte de bravoure »]] | l'union fait la force | L'Union fait la force | allegiance | Allegiance | SG1-6x09 | SG1-609 = [[Épisode:L'Union fait la force|« L'Union fait la force »]] | la reine | La Reine | cure | Cure | SG1-6x10 | SG1-610 = [[Épisode:La Reine|« La Reine »]] | prométhée | Prométhée | prometheus | Prometheus | SG1-6x11 | SG1-611 = [[Épisode:Prométhée|« Prométhée »]] | évolution | Évolution | unnatural selection | Unnatural Selection | SG1-6x12 | SG1-612 = [[Épisode:Évolution|« Évolution »]] | hallucinations | Hallucinations | sight unseen | Sight Unseen | SG1-6x13 | SG1-613 = [[Épisode:Hallucinations|« Hallucinations »]] | écrans de fumée | Écrans de fumée | smoke and mirrors | Smoke and Mirrors | SG1-6x14 | SG1-614 = [[Épisode:Écrans de fumée|« Écrans de fumée »]] | paradis perdu | Paradis perdu | paradise lost | Paradise Lost | SG1-6x15 | SG1-615 = [[Épisode:Paradis perdu|« Paradis perdu »]] | métamorphose | Métamorphose | metamorphosis | Metamorphosis | SG1-6x16 | SG1-616 = [[Épisode:Métamorphose|« Métamorphose »]] | secret d'état | Secret d'État | disclosure | Disclosure | SG1-6x17 | SG1-617 = [[Épisode:Secret d'État|« Secret d'État »]] | les rescapés | Les Rescapés | forsaken | Forsaken | SG1-6x18 | SG1-618 = [[Épisode:Les Rescapés|« Les Rescapés »]] | la porte des reves | la porte des rêves | La Porte des reves | La Porte des rêves | the changeling | The Changeling | SG1-6x19 | SG1-619 = [[Épisode:La Porte des rêves|« La Porte des rêves »]] | en quête du passé | En quête du passé | memento | Memento | SG1-6x20 | SG1-620 = [[Épisode:En quête du passé|« En quête du passé »]] | la prophétie | La Prophétie | prophecy | Prophecy | SG1-6x21 | SG1-621 = [[Épisode:La Prophétie|« La Prophétie »]] | pacte avec le diable | Pacte avec le diable | full circle | Full Circle | SG1-6x22 | SG1-622 = [[Épisode:Pacte avec le diable|« Pacte avec le diable »]] | retour aux sources, 1re partie | Retour aux sources, 1re partie | fallen | Fallen | SG1-7x01 | SG1-701 = [[Épisode:Retour aux sources, 1re partie|« Retour aux sources », 1 partie]] | retour aux sources, 2e partie | Retour aux sources, 2e partie | homecoming | Homecoming | SG1-7x02 | SG1-702 = [[Épisode:Retour aux sources, 2e partie|« Retour aux sources », 2 partie]] | l'apprenti sorcier | L'Apprenti sorcier | fragile balance | Fragile Balance | SG1-7x03 | SG1-703 = [[Épisode:L'Apprenti sorcier|« L'Apprenti sorcier »]] | les esclaves d'erebus | Les Esclaves d'Erebus | orpheus | Orpheus | SG1-7x04 | SG1-704 = [[Épisode:Les Esclaves d'Erebus|« Les Esclaves d'Erebus »]] | le réseau | Le Réseau | revisions | Revisions | SG1-7x05 | SG1-705 = [[Épisode:Le Réseau|« Le Réseau »]] | vaisseau fantome | vaisseau fantôme | Vaisseau fantome | Vaisseau fantôme | lifeboat | Lifeboat | SG1-7x06 | SG1-706 = [[Épisode:Vaisseau fantôme|« Vaisseau fantôme »]] | les envahisseurs | Les Envahisseurs | enemy mine | Enemy Mine | SG1-7x07 | SG1-707 = [[Épisode:Les Envahisseurs|« Les Envahisseurs »]] | la grande épreuve | La Grande Épreuve | space race | Space Race | SG1-7x08 | SG1-708 = [[Épisode:La Grande Épreuve|« La Grande Épreuve »]] | le vengeur | Le Vengeur | avenger 2.0 | Avenger 2.0 | SG1-7x09 | SG1-709 = [[Épisode:Le Vengeur|« Le Vengeur »]] | les amazones | Les Amazones | birthright | Birthright | SG1-7x10 | SG1-710 = [[Épisode:Les Amazones|« Les Amazones »]] | la fontaine de jouvence, 1re partie | La Fontaine de Jouvence, 1re partie | evolution, part 1 | evolution, part I | Evolution, Part 1 | Evolution, Part I | SG1-7x11 | SG1-711 = [[Épisode:La Fontaine de Jouvence, 1re partie|« La Fontaine de Jouvence », 1 partie]] | la fontaine de jouvence, 2e partie | La Fontaine de Jouvence, 2e partie | evolution, part 2 | evolution, part II | Evolution, Part 2 | Evolution, Part II | SG1-7x12 | SG1-712 = [[Épisode:La Fontaine de Jouvence, 2e partie|« La Fontaine de Jouvence », 2 partie]] | le voyage intérieur | Le Voyage intérieur | grace | Grace | SG1-7x13 | SG1-713 = [[Épisode:Le Voyage intérieur|« Le Voyage intérieur »]] | dangereuse alliance | Dangereuse Alliance | fallout | Fallout | SG1-7x14 | SG1-714 = [[Épisode:Dangereuse Alliance|« Dangereuse Alliance »]] | chimères | Chimères | chimera | Chimera | SG1-7x15 | SG1-715 = [[Épisode:Chimères|« Chimères »]] | la fin de l'union | La Fin de l'union | death knell | Death Knell | SG1-7x16 | SG1-716 = [[Épisode:La Fin de l'union|« La Fin de l'union »]] | héros, 1re partie | Héros, 1re partie | heroes, part 1 | heroes, part I | Heroes, Part 1 | Heroes, Part I | SG1-7x17 | SG1-717 = [[Épisode:Héros, 1re partie|« Héros », 1 partie]] | héros, 2e partie | Héros, 2e partie | heroes, part 2 | heroes, part II | Heroes, Part 2 | Heroes, Part II | SG1-7x18 | SG1-718 = [[Épisode:Héros, 2e partie|« Héros », 2 partie]] | résurrection | Résurrection | resurrection | Resurrection | SG1-7x19 | SG1-719 = [[Épisode:Résurrection|« Résurrection »]] | lutte de pouvoir | Lutte de pouvoir | inauguration | Inauguration | SG1-7x20 | SG1-720 = [[Épisode:Lutte de pouvoir|« Lutte de pouvoir »]] | la cité perdue, 1re partie | La Cité perdue, 1re partie | lost city, part 1 | Lost City, part 1 | Lost City, Part 1 | SG1-7x21 | SG1-721 = [[Épisode:La Cité perdue, 1re partie|« La Cité perdue », 1 partie]] | la cité perdue, 2e partie | La Cité perdue, 2e partie | lost city, part 2 | Lost City, part 2 | Lost City, Part 2 | SG1-7x22 | SG1-722 = [[Épisode:La Cité perdue, 2e partie|« La Cité perdue », 2 partie]] | mésalliance, 1re partie | Mésalliance, 1re partie | new order, part 1 | New Order, Part 1 | new order, part I | New Order, Part I | SG1-8x01 | SG1-801 = [[Épisode:Mésalliance, 1re partie||« Mésalliance », 1 partie]] | mésalliance, 2e partie | Mésalliance, 2e partie | new order, part 2 | New Order, Part 2 | new order, part II | New Order, Part II | SG1-8x02 | SG1-802 = [[Épisode:Mésalliance, 2e partie||« Mésalliance », 2 partie]] | quarantaine | Quarantaine | lockdown | Lockdown | SG1-8x03 | SG1-803 = [[Épisode:Quarantaine (Stargate SG-1)|« Quarantaine »]] | heure h | Heure H | zero hour | Zero Hour | SG1-8x04 | SG1-804 = [[Épisode:Heure H|« Heure H »]] | le feu aux poudres | Le Feu aux poudres | icon | Icon | SG1-8x05 | SG1-805 = [[Épisode:Le Feu aux poudres||« Le Feu aux poudres »]] | avatar | Avatar | SG1-8x06 | SG1-806 = [[Épisode:Avatar|« Avatar »]] | monde cruel | Monde cruel | affinity | Affinity | SG1-8x07 | SG1-807 = [[Épisode:Monde cruel|« Monde cruel »]] | aux yeux du monde | Aux yeux du monde | covenant | Convenant | SG1-8x08 | SG1-808 = [[Épisode:Aux yeux du monde|« Aux yeux du monde »]] | discordes | Discordes | sacrifices | Sacrifices | SG1-8x09 | SG1-809 = [[Épisode:Discordes|« Discordes »]] | sans pitié | Sans pitié | endgame | Endgame | SG1-8x10 | SG1-810 = [[Épisode:Sans pitié|« Sans pitié »]] | vulnérable | Vulnérable | gemini | Gemini | SG1-8x11 | SG1-811 = [[Épisode:Vulnérable|« Vulnérable »]] | en détresse | En détresse | prometheus unbound | Prometheus Unbound | SG1-8x12 | SG1-812 = [[Épisode:En détresse|« En détresse »]] | une vieille connaissance | Une vieille connaissance | it's good to be king | It's Good to Be King | SG1-8x13 | SG1-813 = [[Épisode:Une vieille connaissance|« Une vieille connaissance »]] | alerte maximum | Alerte maximum | full alert | Full Alert | SG1-8x14 | SG1-814 = [[Épisode:Alerte maximum|« Alerte maximum »]] | rien à perdre | Rien à perdre | citizen joe | Citizen Joe | SG1-8x15 | SG1-815 = [[Épisode:Rien à perdre|« Rien à perdre »]] | la dernière chance, 1re partie | La Dernière Chance, 1re partie | reckoning, part 1 | reckoning, part I | Reckoning, Part 1 | Reckoning, Part I | SG1-8x16 | SG1-816 = [[Épisode:La Dernière Chance, 1re partie|« La Dernière Chance », 1 partie]] | la dernière chance, 2e partie | La Dernière Chance, 2e partie | reckoning, part 2 | reckoning, part II | Reckoning, Part 2 | Reckoning, Part II | SG1-8x17 | SG1-817 = [[Épisode:La Dernière Chance, 2e partie|« La Dernière Chance », 2 partie]] | pour la vie | Pour la vie | threads | Threads | SG1-8x18 | SG1-818 = [[Épisode:Pour la vie|« Pour la vie »]] | retour vers le futur, 1re partie | Retour vers le futur, 1re partie | moebius, part 1 | moebius, part I | Moebius, Part 1 | Moebius, Part I | SG1-8x19 | SG1-819 = [[Épisode:Retour vers le futur, 1re partie|« Retour ver le futur », 1 partie]] | retour vers le futur, 2e partie | Retour vers le futur, 2e partie | moebius, part 2 | moebius, part II | Moebius, Part 2 | Moebius, Part II | SG1-8x20 | SG1-820 = [[Épisode:Retour vers le futur, 2e partie|« Retour ver le futur », 2 partie]] | le trésor d'avalon, 1re partie | Le Trésor d'Avalon, 1re partie | avalon, part 1 | avalon, part I | Avalon, Part 1 | Avalon, Part I | SG1-9x01 | SG1-901 = [[Épisode:Le Trésor d'Avalon, 1re partie|« Le Trésor d'Avalon », 1 partie]] | le trésor d'avalon, 2e partie | Le Trésor d'Avalon, 2e partie | avalon, part 2 | avalon, part II | Avalon, Part 2 | Avalon, Part II | SG1-9x02 | SG1-902 = [[Épisode:Le Trésor d'Avalon, 2e partie|« Le Trésor d'Avalon », 2 partie]] | le livre des origines | Le Livre des origines | origin | Origin | SG1-9x03 | SG1-903 = [[Épisode:Le Livre des origines|« Le Livre des origines »]] | ce lien qui nous unit... | Ce lien qui nous unit... | ce lien qui nous unit | Ce lien qui nous unit | the ties that bind | The Ties That Bind | SG1-9x04 | SG1-904 = [[Épisode:Ce lien qui nous unit...|« Ce lien qui nous unit... »]] | prosélytisme | Prosélytisme | the powers that be | The Powers That Be | SG1-9x05 | SG1-905 = [[Épisode:Prosélytisme|« Prosélytisme »]] | le piège | Le Piège | beachhead | Beachhead | SG1-9x06 | SG1-906 = [[Épisode:Le Piège|« Le Piège »]] | terre d'asile | Terre d'asile | ex deus machina | Ex Deux Machina | SG1-9x07 | SG1-907 = [[Épisode:Terre d'asile|« Terre d'asile »]] | pour l'honneur | Pour l'honneur | babylon | Babylon | SG1-9x08 | SG1-908 = [[Épisode:Pour l'honneur|« Pour l'honneur »]] | prototype | Prototype | SG1-9x09 | SG1-909 = [[Épisode:Prototype|« Prototype »]] | le quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse, 1re partie | Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse, 1re partie | the fourth horseman, part 1 | the fourth horseman, part I | The Fourth Horseman, Part 1 | The Fourth Horseman, Part I | SG1-9x10 | SG1-910 = [[Épisode:Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse, 1re partie|« Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse », 1 partie]] | le quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse, 2e partie | Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse, 2e partie | the fourth horseman, part 2 | the fourth horseman, part II | The Fourth Horseman, Part 2 | The Fourth Horseman, Part II | SG1-9x11 | SG1-911 = [[Épisode:Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse, 2e partie|« Le Quatrième Cavalier de l'apocalypse », 2 partie]] | dommage collatéral | Dommage collatéral | collateral damage | Collateral Damage | SG1-9x12 | SG1-912 = [[Épisode:Dommage collatéral|« Dommage collatéral »]] | effet domino | Effet domino | ripple effect | Ripple Effect | SG1-9x13 | SG1-913 = [[Épisode:Effet domino|« Effet domino »]] | prise de contrôle | prise de controle | Prise de contrôle | Prise de controle | stronghold | Stronghold | SG1-9x14 | SG1-914 = [[Épisode:Prise de contrôle|« Prise de contrôle »]] | ingérence | Ingérence | ethon | Ethon | SG1-9x15 | SG1-915 = [[Épisode:Ingérence|« Ingérence »]] | hors limite | Hors limité | off the grid | Off the Grid | SG1-9x16 | SG1-916 = [[Épisode:Hors limite|« Hors limite »]] | le châtiment | le chatiment | Le Chatiment | Le Châtiment | the scourge | The Scourge | SG1-9x17 | SG1-917 = [[Épisode:Le Châtiment|« Le Châtiment »]] | le manteau d'arthur | le manteau d'Arthur | Le Manteau d'Arthur | arthur's mantle | Arthur's Mantle | SG1-9x18 | SG1-918 = [[Épisode:Le Manteau d'Arthur|« Le Manteau d'Arthur »]] | la grande croisade | La Grande Croisade | crusade | Crusade | SG1-9x19 | SG1-919 = [[Épisode:La Grande Croisade|« La Grande Croisade »]] | la première vague | La Première Vague | camelot | Camelot | SG1-9x20 | SG1-920 = [[Épisode:La Première Vague|« La Première Vague »]] | l'oricy | L'Oricy | flesh and blood | Flesh and Blood | SG1-10x01 | SG1-1001 = [[Épisode:L'Oricy|« L'Oricy »]] | dans les bras de morphée | Dans les bras de Morphée | dans les bras de Morphée | morpheus | Morpheus | SG1-10x02 | SG1-1002 = [[Épisode:Dans les bras de Morphée|« Dans les bras de Morphée »]] | chassé-croisé | Chassé-Croisé | the pegasus project | The Pegasus Project | SG1-10x03 | SG1-1003 = [[Épisode:Chassé-Croisé|« Chassé-Croisé »]] | la guerre des clones | La Guerre des clones | insiders | Insiders | SG1-10x04 | SG1-1004 = [[Épisode:La Guerre des clones|« La Guerre des clones »]] | la créature | La Créature | uninvited | Uninvited | SG1-10x05 | SG1-1005 = [[Épisode:La Créature|« La Créature »]] | wormhole x-treme, le film | Wormhole X-Treme, le film | 200 | SG1-10x06 | SG1-1006 = [[Épisode:Wormhole X-Treme, le film|« Wormhole X-Treme, le film »]] | la riposte | La Riposte | counterstrike | Counterstrike | SG1-10x07 | SG1-1007 = [[Épisode:La Riposte|« La Riposte »]] | amnésie | Amnésie | memento mori | Memento Mori | SG1-10x08 | SG1-1008 = [[Épisode:Amnésie|« Amnésie »]] | aux mains des rebelles | Aux mains des rebelles | company of thieves | Company of Thieves | SG1-10x09 | SG1-1009 = [[Épisode:Aux mains des rebelles|« Aux mains des rebelles »]] | la quête du graal, 1re partie | La Quête du Graal, 1re partie | the quest, part 1 | the quest, part I | The Quest, Part 1 | The Quest, Part I | SG1-10x10 | SG1-1010 = [[Épisode:La Quête du Graal, 1re partie|« La Quête du Graal », 1 partie]] | la quête du graal, 2e partie | La Quête du Graal, 2e partie | the quest, part 2 | the quest, part II | The Quest, Part 2 | The Quest, Part II | SG1-10x11 | SG1-1011 = [[Épisode:La Quête du Graal, 2e partie|« La Quête du Graal », 2 partie]] | la grande illusion | La Grande Illusion | line in the sand | Line in the Sand | SG1-10x12 | SG1-1012 = [[Épisode:La Grande Illusion|« La Grande Illusion »]] | dimension parallèle | Dimension parallèle | the road not taken | The Road Not Taken | SG1-10x13 | SG1-1013 = [[Épisode:Dimension parallèle|« Dimension parallèle »]] | question de confiance | Question de confiance | the shroud | The Shroud | SG1-10x14 | SG1-1014 = [[Épisode:Question de confiance|« Question de confiance »]] | morts ou vifs | Morts ou Vifs | bounty | Bounty | SG1-10x15 | SG1-1015 = [[Épisode:Morts ou Vifs|« Morts ou Vifs »]] | prise d'otage | Prise d'otage | bad guys | Bad Guys | SG1-10x16 | SG1-1016 = [[Épisode:Prise d'otages|« Prise d'otages »]] | la loi du talion | La Loi du Talion | talion | Talion | SG1-10x17 | SG1-1017 = [[Épisode:La Loi du Talion|« La Loi du Talion »]] | un air de famille | Un air de famille | family ties | Family Ties | SG1-10x18 | SG1-1018 = [[Épisode:Un air de famille|« Un air de famille »]] | la symbiose du mal | La Symbiose du mal | dominion | Dominion | SG1-10x19 | SG1-1019 = [[Épisode:La Symbiose du mal|« La Symbiose du mal »]] | le temps d'une vie | Le Temps d'une vie | unending | Unending | SG1-10x20 | SG1-1020 = [[Épisode:Le Temps d'une vie|« Le Temps d'une vie »]] | l'arche de vérité | L'Arche de vérité | the ark of truth | The Ark of Truth | AOT | aot = ''Stargate : The Ark of Truth'' | sc | SC | continuum | Continuum = ''Stargate : Continuum'' | rising, part 1 | Rising, Part 1 | une nouvelle ère, 1re partie | Une nouvelle ère, 1re partie | SGA-1x01 | SGA-101 = [[Épisode:Une nouvelle ère, 1re partie|« Une nouvelle ère », 1 partie]] | rising, part 2 | Rising, Part 2 | une nouvelle ère, 2e partie | Une nouvelle ère, 2e partie | SGA-1x02 | SGA-102 = [[Épisode:Une nouvelle ère, 2e partie|« Une nouvelle ère », 2 partie]] | hide and seek | Hide and Seek | invulnérable | Invulnérable | SGA-1x03 | SGA-103 = [[Épisode:Invulnérable|« ''Invulnérable »]] | 38 minutes | 38 Minutes | thirty eight minutes | Thirty Eight Minutes | SGA-1x04 | SGA-104 = [[Épisode:38 minutes|« 38 minutes »]] | soupçons | Soupçons | soupcons | Soupcons | suspicions | Suspicions | suspicion | Suspicion | SGA-1x05 | SGA-105 = [[Épisode:Soupçons|« Soupçons »]] | la fin de l'innocence | La Fin de l'innocence | Childhood's End | Childhood's end | childhood's end | SGA-1x06 | SGA-106 = [[Épisode:Le Fin de l'innocence|« La Fin de l'innocence »]] | sérum | Sérum | poisoning the well | Poisoning the Well | SGA-1x07 | SGA-107 = [[Épisode:Sérum|« Sérum »]] | apparences | Apparences | underground | Underground | SGA-1x08 | SGA-108 = [[Épisode:Apparences|« Apparences »]] | retour sur terre | Retour sur Terre | home | Home | SGA-1x09 | SGA-109 = [[Épisode:Retour sur Terre|« Retour sur Terre »]] | en pleine tempête, 1re partie | En pleine tempête, 1re partie | the storm | The Storm | SGA-1x10 | SGA-110 = [[Épisode:En pleine tempête, 1re partie|« En pleine tempête », 1 partie]] | en pleine tempête, 2e partie | En pleine tempête, 2e partie | the eye | The Eye | SGA-1x11 | SGA-111 = [[Épisode:En pleine tempête, 2e partie|« En pleine tempête », 2 partie]] | duel | Duel | the defiant one | The Defiant One | SGA-1x12 | SGA-112 = [[Épisode:Duel|« Duel »]] | virus | Virus | hot zone | Hot Zone | SGA-1x13 | SGA-113 = [[Épisode:Virus|« Virus »]] | hors d'atteinte | Hors d'atteinte | sanctuary | Sanctuary | SGA-1x14 | SGA-114 = [[Épisode:Hors d'atteinte|« Hors d'atteinte »]] | le grand sommeil | Le Grand Sommeil | before i sleep | Before I Sleep | SGA-1x15 | SGA-115 = [[Épisode:Le Grand Sommeil|« Le Grand Sommeil »]] | la communauté des quinze | La Communauté des quinze | La Communauté des Quinze | the brotherhood | The Brotherhood | SGA-1x16 | SGA-116 = [[Épisode:La Communauté des Quinze|« La Communauté des Quinze »]] | derniers messages | Derniers messages | Letters from Pegasus | letters from pegasus | SGA-1x17 | SGA-117 = [[Épisode:Derniers messages|« Derniers messages »]] | sous hypnose | Sous hypnose | the gift | The Gift | SGA-1x18 | SGA-118 = [[Épisode:Sous hypnose|« Sous hypnose »]] | assiégés, 1re partie | Assiégés, 1re partie | the siege, part 1 | The Siege, Part 1 | the siege, part I | The siege, Part I | SGA-1x19 | SGA-119 = [[Épisode:Assiégés, 1re partie|« Assiégés », 1 partie]] | assiégés, 2e partie | Assiégés, 2e partie | the siege, part 2 | The Siege, Part 2 | the siege, part II | The Siege, Part II | SGA-1x20 | SGA-120 = [[Épisode:Assiégés, 2e partie|« Assiégés », 2 partie]] | sous le feu de l'ennemi | Sous le feu de l'ennemi | Assiégés, 2e partie | the siege, part 3 | The Siege, Part 3 | the siege, part III | The Siege, Part III | SGA-2x01 | SGA-201 = [[Épisode:Sous le feu de l'ennemi|« Sous le feu de l'ennemi »]] | IA | I.A. | ia | i.a. | the intruder | The Intruder | SGA-2x02 | SGA-202 = [[Épisode:I.A.|« I.A. »]] | chasse à l'homme | Chasse à l'homme | runner | Runner | SGA-2x03 | SGA-203 = [[Épisode:Chasse à l'homme|« Chasse à l'homme »]] | à corps perdu | À corps perdu | duet | Duet | SGA-2x04 | SGA-204 = [[Épisode:À corps perdu|« À corps perdu »]] | les condamnés | Les Condamnés | condemned | Condemned | SGA-2x05 | SGA-205 = [[Épisode:Les Condamnés|« Les Condamnés »]] | l'expérience interdite | L'Expérience interdite | trinity | Trinity | SGA-2x06 | SGA-206 = [[Épisode:L'Expérience interdite|« L'Expérience interdite »]] | instinct | Instinct | SGA-2x07 | SGA-207 = [[Épisode:Instinct|« Instinct »]] | mutation | Mutation | conversion | Conversion | SGA-2x08 | SGA-208 = [[Épisode:Mutation|« Mutation »]] | l'aurore | L'Aurore | aurora | Aurora | SGA-2x09 | SGA-209 = [[Épisode:L'Aurore|« L'Aurore »]] | l'union fait la force, 1re partie | L'Union fait la force, 1re partie | the lost boys | The Lost Boys | SGA-2x10 | SGA-210 = [[Épisode:L'Union fait la force, 1re partie|« L'Union fait la force », 1 partie]] | l'union fait la force, 2e partie | L'Union fait la force, 2e partie | the hive | The Hive | SGA-2x11 | SGA-211 = [[Épisode:L'Union fait la force, 2e partie|« L'Union fait la force », 2 partie]] | tempus fugit | Tempus Fugit | epiphany | Epiphany | SGA-2x12 | SGA-212 = [[Épisode:Tempus Fugit|« Tempus Fugit »]] | masse critique | Masse critique | critical mass | Critical Mass | SGA-2x13 | SGA-213 = [[Épisode:Masse critique|« Masse critique »]] | l'ivresse des profondeurs | L'Ivresse des profondeurs | grace under pressure | Grace Under Pressure | SGA-2x14 | SGA-214 = [[Épisode:L'Ivresse des profondeurs|« L'Ivresse des profondeurs »]] | la tour | La Tour | the tower | The Tower | SGA-2x15 | SGA-215 = [[Épisode:La Tour|« La Tour »]] | possédés | Possédés | the long goodbye | The Long Goodbye | SGA-2x16 | SGA-216 = [[Épisode:Possédés|« Possédés »]] | coup d'état | Coup d'état | coup d'etat | Coup d'etat | Coup D'etat | SGA-2x17 | SGA-217 = [[Épisode:Coup d'état|« Coup d'état »]] | traitement de choc | Traitement de choc | michael | Michael | SGA-2x18 | SGA-218 = [[Épisode:Traitement de choc|« Traitement de choc »]] | inferno | Inferno | SGA-2x19 | SGA-219 = [[Épisode:Inferno|« Inferno »]] | les alliés | Les Alliés | Allies | allies | SGA-2x20 | SGA-220 = [[Épisode:Les Alliés|« Les Alliés »]] | menace sur la terre | Menace sur la Terre | menace sur la Terre | No Man's Land | no man's land | SGA-3x01 | SGA-301 = [[Épisode:Menace sur la Terre|« Menace sur la Terre »]] | transformation | Transformation | misbegotten | Misbegotten | SGA-3x02 | SGA-302 = [[Épisode:Transformation|« Transformation »]] | irrésistible | Irrésistible | irresistible | Irresistible | SGA-3x03 | SGA-303 = [[Épisode:Irrésistible|« Irrésistible »]] | face-à-face | Face-à-face | sateda | Sateda | SGA-3x04 | SGA-304 = [[Épisode:Face-à-face|« Face-à-face »]] | copies conformes | Copies conformes | progeny | Progeny | SGA-3x05 | SGA-305 = [[Épisode:Copies conformes|« Copies conformes »]] | le monde réel | Le Monde réel | the real world | The Real World | SGA-3x06 | SGA-306 = [[Épisode:Le Monde réel|« Le Monde réel »]] | intérêts communs | Intérêts communs | common ground | Common Ground | SGA-3x06 | SGA-306 = [[Épisode:Intérêts communs|« Intérêts communs »]] | la guerre des génies | La Guerre des génies | mckay and mrs. miller | McKay and Mrs. Miller | SGA-3x08 | SGA-308 = [[Épisode:La Guerre des génies|« La Guerre des génies »]] | la machine infernale | La Machine infernale | phantoms | Phantoms | SGA-3x09 | SGA-309 = [[Épisode:La Machine infernale|« La Machine infernale »]] | exil forcé, 1re partie | Exil forcé, 1re partie | the return, part 1 | the return, part I | The Return, Part 1 | The Return, Part I | SGA-3x10 | SGA-310 = [[Épisode:Exil forcé, 1re partie|« Exil forcé », 1 partie]] | exil forcé, 2e partie | Exil forcé, 2e partie | the return, part 2 | the return, part II | The Return, Part 2 | The Return, Part II | SGA-3x11 | SGA-311 = [[Épisode:Exil forcé, 2e partie|« Exil forcé », 2 partie]] | le chant des baleines | Le Chant des baleines | echoes | Echoes | SGA-3x12 | SGA-312 = [[Épisode:Le Chant des baleines|« Le Chant des baleines »]] | invincible | Invincible | irresponsible | Irresponsible | SGA-3x13 | SGA-313 = [[Épisode:Invincible|« Invincible »]] | le péril de la sagesse | Le Péril de la sagesse | tao of rodney | Tao of Rodney | SGA-3x14 | SGA-314 = [[Épisode:Le Péril de la sagesse|« Le Péril de la sagesse »]] | les jeux sont faits | Les Jeux sont faits | the game | The Game | SGA-3x15 | SGA-315 = [[Épisode:Les Jeux sont faits|« Les Jeux sont faits »]] | âmes en détresse | ames en détresse | Âmes en détresse | Ames en détresse | the ark | The Ark | SGA-3x16 | SGA-316 = [[Épisode:Âmes en détresse|« Âmes en détresse »]] | une question d'éthique | Une question d'éthique | sunday | Sunday | SGA-3x17 | SGA-317 = [[Épisode:Une question d'éthique|« Une question d'éthique »]] | immersion | Immersion | submersion | Submersion | SGA-3x18 | SGA-318 = [[Épisode:Immersion|« Immersion »]] | l'équilibre parfait | L'Équilibre parfait | L'équilibre parfait | vengeance | Vengeance | SGA-3x19 | SGA-319 = [[Épisode:L'Équilibre parfait|« L'Équilibre parfait »]] | nom de code : horizon | Nom de code : Horizon | first strike | First Strike | SGA-3x20 | SGA-320 : [[Épisode:Nom de code : Horizon|« Nom de code : Horizon »]] | à la dérive | À la dérive | adrift | Adrift | SGA-4x01 | SGA-401 = [[Épisode:À la dérive|« À la dérive »]] | dernier recours | Dernier Recours | lifeline | Lifeline | SGA-4x02 | SGA-402 = [[Épisode:Dernier Recours|« Dernier Recours »]] | retrouvailles | Retrouvailles | reunion | Reunion | SGA-4x03 | SGA-403 = [[Épisode:Retrouvailles|« Retrouvailles »]] | cauchemar sur atlantis | Cauchemar sur Atlantis | cauchemar sur Atlantis | doppleganger | Doppleganger | SGA-4x04 | SGA-404 = [[Épisode:Cauchemar sur Atlantis|« Cauchemar sur Atlantis »]] | les voyageurs | Les Voyageurs | travelers | Travelers | SGA-4x05 | SGA405 = [[Épisode:Les Voyageurs|« Les Voyageurs »]] | perte de mémoire | Perte de mémoire | tabula rasa | Tabula Rasa | SGA-4x06 | SGA-406 = [[Épisode:Perte de mémoire|« Perte de mémoire »]] | seules contre tous | Seules contre tous | missing | Missing | SGA-4x07 | SGA-407 = [[Épisode:Seules contre tous|« Seules contre tous »]] | le prophète | Le Prophète | the seer | The Seer | SGA-4x08 | SGA-408 = [[Épisode:Le Prophète|« Le Prophète »]] | programmation mortelle | Programmation mortelle | miller's crossing | Miller's Crossing | SGA-4x09 | SGA-409 = [[Épisode:Programmation mortelle|« Programmation mortelle »]] | double collision | Double Collision | this mortal coil | This Mortal Coil | SGA-4x10 | SGA-410 = [[Épisode:Double Collision|« Double Collision »]] | alliance forcée | Alliance forcée | be all my sins remember'd | Be All My Sins Remember'd | SGA-4x11 | SGA-411 = [[Épisode:Alliance forcée|« Alliance forcée »]] | conséquences | Conséquences | spoils of war | Spoils of War | SGA-4x12 | SGA-412 = [[Épisode:Conséquences|« Conséquences »]] | quarantaine | Quarantaine | quarantine | Quarantine | SGA-4x13 | SGA-413 = [[Épisode:Quarantaine (Stargate Atlantis)|« Quarantaine »]] | harmonie | Harmonie | harmony | Harmony | SGA-4x14 | SGA-414 = [[Épisode:Harmonie|« Harmonie »]] | banni | Banni | outcast | Outcast | SGA-4x15 | SGA-415 = [[Épisode:Banni|« Banni »]] | trio | Trio | SGA-4x16 | SGA-416 = [[Épisode:Trio|« Trio »]] | infiltration wraith | Infiltration Wraith | midway | Midway | SGA-4x17 | SGA-417 = [[Épisode:Infiltration Wraith|« Infiltration Wraith »]] | hybrides, 1re partie | Hybrides, 1re partie | the kindred, part 1 | the kindred, part I | The Kindred, Part 1 | The Kindred, Part I | SGA-4x18 | SGA-418 = [[Épisode:Hybrides, 1re partie|« Hybrides », 1 partie]] | hybrides, 2e partie | Hybrides, 2e partie | the kindred, part 2 | the kindred, part II | The Kindred, Part 2 | The Kindred, Part II | SGA-4x19 | SGA-419 = [[Épisode:Hybrides, 2e partie|« Hybrides », 2 partie]] | le dernier homme | Le Dernier Homme | the last man | The Last Man | SGA-4x20 | SGA-420 = [[Épisode:Le Dernier Homme|« Le Dernier Homme »]] | la vie avant tout | La Vie avant tout | search and rescue | Search and Rescue | SGA-5x01 | SGA-501 = [[Épisode:La Vie avant tout|« La Vie avant tout »]] | contamination | Contamination | the seed | The Seed | SGA-5x02 | SGA-502 = [[Épisode:Contamination|« Contamination »]] | une question d'honneur | Une question d'honneur | broken ties | Broken Ties | SGA-5x03 | SGA-503 = [[Épisode:Une question d'honneur|« Une question d'honneur »]] | tous les possibles | Tous les possibles | the daedalus variations | The Daedalus Variations | SGA-5x04 | SGA-504 = [[Épisode:Tous les possibles|« Tous les possibles »]] | les fantômes du passé | Les Fantômes du passé | ghost in the machine | Ghost in the Machine | SGA-5x05 | SGA-505 = [[Épisode:Les Fantômes du passé|« Les Fantôme du passé »]] | seconde enfance | Seconde enfance | the shrine | The Shrine | SGA-5x06 | SGA-506 = [[Épisode:Seconde enfance|« Seconde enfance »]] | les démons de la brume | Les Démons de la brume | whispers | Whispers | SGA-5x07 | SGA-507 = [[Épisode:Les Démons de la brume|« Les Démons de la brume »]] | la nouvelle reine | La Nouvelle Reine | the queen | The Queen | SGA-5x08 | SGA-508 = [[Épisode:La Nouvelle Reine|« La Nouvelle Reine »]] | jeu de piste | Jeu de piste | tracker | Tracker | SGA-5x09 | SGA-509 = [[Épisode:Jeu de piste|« Jeu de piste »]] | premier contact | Premier Contact | first contact | First Contact | SGA-5x10 | SGA-510 = [[Épisode:Premier Contact|« Premier Contact »]] | la tribu perdue | La Tribu perdue | the lost tribe | The Lost Tribe | SGA-5x11 | SGA-511 = [[Épisode:La Tribu perdue|« La Tribu perdue »]] | les balarans | Les Balarans | outsiders | Outsiders | SGA-5x12 | SGA-512 = [[Épisode:Les Balarans|« Les Balarans »]] | inquisition | Inquisition | SGA-5x13 | SGA-513 = [[Épisode:Inquisition|« Inquisition »]] | le fils prodigue | Le Fils prodigue | the prodigal | The Prodigal | SGA-5x14 | SGA-514 = [[Épisode:Le Fils prodigue|« Le Fils prodigue »]] | les sekkaris | Les Sekkaris | remnants | Remnants | SGA-5x15 | SGA-515 = [[Épisode:Les Sekkaris|« Les Sekkaris »]] | rendez-vous glacial | Rendez-vous glacial | brain storm | Brain Storm | SGA-5x16 | SGA-516 = [[Épisode:Rendez-vous glacial|« Rendez-vous glacial »]] | entre la vie et la mort | Entre la vie et la mort | infection | Infection | SGA-5x17 | SGA-517 = [[Épisode:Entre la vie et la mort|« Entre la vie et la mort »]] | identité | Identité | Identity | identity | SGA-5x18 | SGA-518 = [[Épisode:Identité|« Identité »]] | las vegas | Las Vegas | vegas | Vegas | SGA-5x19 | SGA-519 = [[Épisode:Las Vegas|« Las Vegas »]] | enemy at the gate | Enemy at the Gate | l'empire contre-attaque | L'Empire contre-attaque | SGA-5x20 | SGA-520 = [[Épisode:L'Empire contre-attaque|« L'Empire contre-attaque »]] | Air, part 1 | Air, Part 1 | air, part 1 | air, Part 1 | SGU-1x01 | SGU-101 = [[Épisode:Air, Part 1|« Air », Part 1]] | Air, part 2 | Air, Part 2 | air, part 2 | air, Part 2 | SGU-1x02 | SGU-102 = [[Épisode:Air, Part 2|« Air », Part 2]] | Air, part 3 | Air, Part 3 | air, part 3 | air, Part 3 | SGU-1x03 | SGU-103 = [[Épisode:Air, Part 3|« Air », Part 3]] | Darkness | darkness | SGU-1x04 | SGU-104 = [[Épisode:Darkness|« Darkness »]] | light | Light | SGU-1x05 | SGU-105 = [[Épisode:Light|« Light »]] | water | Water | SGU-1x06 | SGU-106 = [[Épisode:Water|« Water »]] | Earth | earth | SGU-1x07 | SGU-107 = [[Épisode:Earth|« Earth »]] | time | Time | SGU-1x08 | SGU-108 = [[Épisode:Time|« Time »]] | Life | life | SGU-1x09 | SGU-109 = [[Épisode:Life|« Life »]] | justice | Justice | SGU-1x10 | SGU-110 = [[Épisode:Justice|« Justice »]] | space | Space | SGU-1x11 | SGU-111 = [[Épisode:Space|« Space »]] | divided | Divided = [[Épisode:Divided|« Divided »]] | faith | Faith = [[Épisode:Faith|« Faith »]] | human | Human = [[Épisode:Human|« Human »]] | lost | Lost = [[Épisode:Lost|« Lost »]] | sabotage | Sabotage = [[Épisode:Sabotage|« Sabotage »]] | pain | Pain = [[Épisode:Pain|« Pain »]] | subversion | Subversion = [[Épisode:Subversion|« Subversion »]] | incursion, part 1 | Incursion, part 1 | incursion, Part I | Incursion, Part I = [[Épisode:Incursion, Part 1|« Incursion », Part 1]] | incursion, part 2 | Incursion, part 2 | incursion, Part II | Incursion, Part II = [[Épisode:Incursion, Part 2|« Incursion », Part 2]] | intervention | Intervention = [[Épisode:Intervention|« Intervention »]] | aftermath | Aftermath = [[Épisode:Aftermath|« Aftermath »]] | awakenings | Awakenings = [[Épisode:Awakenings|« Awakenings »]] | pathogen | Pathogen = [[Épisode:Pathogen|« Pathogen »]] | cloverdale | Cloverdale = [[Épisode:Cloverdale|« Cloverdale »]] | trial and error | Trial and error | trial and Error | Trial and Error = [[Épisode:Trial and Error|« Trial and Error »]] | the greater good | The greater good | The Greater Good | the Greater Good | the greater Good = [[Épisode:The Greater Good|« The Greater Good »]] | malice | Malice = [[Épisode:Malice|« Malice »]] | resurgence | Resurgence = [[Épisode:Resurgence|« Resurgence »]] | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}